


Bendy and the inkmachine- Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, NSFW
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eine Sammlung verschiedener Geschichten rund um die Mitarbeiter im Studio.
Relationships: Grant Cohen/Shawn Flynn, Jack Fain & Sammy Lawrence, Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein, Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Thomas Connor & Wally Franks, Wally Franks & Sammy Lawrence, Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence





	Bendy and the inkmachine- Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung:

# Shawn Flynn X Grant Gohen


End file.
